Such sweeping devices are guided manually and serve to remove leaves and light refuse from paths, sidewalks, walkways, benches, and similar surfaces by means of the air blast flow. The devices are employed, for example, on playing fields, in stadiums, arenas, etc.
With known sweeping devices of this type, the impeller or fanwheel blower is arranged in a vertical plane and rotates about a horizontal axis, whereby the drive motor and corresponding auxiliary devices are located next to the fanwheel blower. During operation, gyroscopic or centrifugal forces effective counter to the movement arise during pivoting of this sweeping device about a vertical axis. Such forces must be absorbed by the carrying or supporting hand of the operator. In order to reduce the forces required to guide the air blast flow, it has already been proposed to install an elastic intermediate piece between the actual outlet or discharge tube of the sweeping device, and a discharging tube or air-blast tube which forms the air discharge outlet; the air-blast tube can be guided by the second hand of the operator without having to apply great force, and independent of the position of the sweeping device. This construction, however, is very costly and cumbersome, and the flexible discharge channel acts in a flow-impeding manner, so that loss of capacity must be put up with. Additionally, the guiding of the sweeping device requires both hands of the operator, which in many situations is very troublesome.